Snippets of Seven
by sol113
Summary: A series of twisted parody, 'what if's' involving Seven of Nine, these are definitely things you did not see on the show!
1. Someone To Watch Over Me

**Snippets of Seven part 1- Someone to watch over me**

**29th April 2010**

**What if in the episode "Someone to watch over me" Seven of Nine had a different type of run in with the drunken ambassador?**

**'_This_' means someone is thinking.**

**Italics alone means the name of someone or something, i.e. _Danta_, _plasma relay_. **

**Horizontal ruler (a long line across the page) means a timeskip, may be a few minutes, may be a few hours...**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Star Trek: Voyager, Seven of Nine, or any of the characters that have appeared in any of the Star Trek franchise. This is non-profit- i am making no money from this.

* * *

Seven of Nine, a beautiful, statuesque blonde woman known amongst her colleagues as an heartless, humourless, sexless, efficiency obsessed, ice-queen (by those that liked her), strode confidently into her cargo bay. Her intentions were to look over some PADDs of literature the Doctor had given her on the topic of romance, especially needed since Captain Janeway had put an end to her 'research' on Lieutenants Torres and Paris.

But she wasn't alone.

A clearly intoxicated man stumbled out from behind a stack of containers.

"W-Why hello there..."

Seven recognised the staggering intruder. _'Tomin, the ambassador assigned by the Kadi.'_

The supposedly puritanical ambassador staggered towards her.

"I've been... st-studying human... mating rituals..." He continued, then paused as though he forgot what he was going to say.

Just as Seven was about to call Neelix (or the doctor since she knew _synthehol_ shouldn't cause this) Tomin made his move; he closed the distance between them amazingly quickly and roughly claimed her mouth. He shoved his tongue straight into Seven's mouth and down her throat. So caught off guard by this, the blonde did nothing for several moments except allow the ambassador to crudely explore her with his tongue.

She came to her senses and angrily shoved him off her. In disgust she then proceeded to put the intoxicated male in an extremely uncomfortable joint lock.

Seven paused as she tried to think of a way to explain crippling an ambassador without getting in trouble with the Captain again or starting an incident with the Kadi.

Before she could devise a solution, a strange, warm feeling came over her. Suddenly she was confused, slightly dizzy and felt inexplicably happy. She remembered what Tomin said to her.

"You- you said, you were-" She paused looking down at her captive. "Studying human mating rituals?" It sounded wrong even as she said it but it was getting harder to care.

Tomin nodded frantically from his position between her legs.

"Maybe, y-yes, yes! Maybe you can... we can study them together?" Seven uncharacteristically babbled.

"Ummmm? I would really, very like that! " The ambassador replied. "Should we- go to the messall? Or the holodek... some nice places there?"

"No." Seven replied, showing clear signs of intoxication from fluid transfer by Tomin. A very un-seven of nine- like smile appeared on the _ex-Borgs _beautiful face, "I know a place that is... more private."

* * *

The intoxicated Borg and the crocked Kadi ambassador travelled to the _plasma relay room_, a part of the ship currently uninhabited since Crewman Harren was... doing... something that Seven couldn't currently remember.

She sealed the door.

Tomin, ambassador of the Kadi came up behind her, harshly grabbed her ass, roughly squeezing and moulding it. Thoroughly intoxicated Seven pushed her well-formed chest against the cold metal door while pushing her ass out moving against and into his hands.

Amazed at the soft and supple globes the cyborg babe had, he released his right hand grip and slapped her butt hard eliciting a gasp and moan from the statuesque blonde. He did this again, with his left hand, then again harder than before with both hands. He continued his obsession with Seven's perfect rear end, alternating smacks- some right hand, some left, some left and right simultaneously.

The range of expressions on the normally icy woman's beautiful face were driving Tomin even crazier than when he first saw the stunning woman for the first time in the mess hall- when he thought that _Danta_, the now outlawed _Goddess of carnality_ had risen from the Underworld where she was sent by the other Gods during the _time of restraining._

Seven spun herself around, facing him with a blindingly bright smile on her face, so unlike her. She leapt at him hungrily wrapping her arms around him. He attacked her mouth. His hands once again found her round ass gripping it tightly, releasing, and grabbing again even harder.

She wrapped her powerful long legs around his waist, their tongues battling, shoving themselves down the others throat, Seven of Nine becoming more and more out of her mind with each second.

She pulled off his monk-like robe, exposing his surprisingly well- muscled body to her (due to the synthehol) hungry eyes. His chest was decorated by ornate tattoos.

Tomin followed her gaze knowing the origin of his markings; he had been pierced by needles hundreds of times then the wounds were filled with sanctified ink from a _Wita;_ sacred animal raised in the protected holy forest of _Fiba_.

Suddenly Seven reached back and undid her hair. Her usually severely styled golden hair now reached her slender shoulders and perfectly framing her lovely face.

The drunken ambassador wanted to see more. He grabbed the collar of her form fitting bodysuit and pulled hard, ripping the skin tight garment down the middle and exposing her large, perfectly formed breasts and flat stomach. The cold air of the relay room hit her bare chest.

Seeing the look of intoxicated ecstasy on her beautiful face he knew he needed more, he carried her over to a table on the other side of the room. He dropped her on the empty table ass first quite roughly though Seven seemed to enjoy it, even giggling in an intoxicated manner as Tomin put his hands on her chest and pushed her onto her back.

He took hold of the rim of her pants and pulled them down, revealing her long toned legs to be every bit as breathtaking as the rest of her.

Seven gasped and writhed in pleasure as the Kadi ambassador massaged her legs squeezing with little finesse, slowly moving up to the space between her legs.

Following his hands was the ambassador's inhumanely long tongue, coating her sexy long legs with burning hot saliva.

After a seeming eternity, he reached the space between her legs and started work there.

Seven almost came after less than a minute of him touching and probing between her legs even with her thong like underwear in the way. He moved on before that happened though, licking and feeling his way up her stomach to her chest.

After playing with her absolutely magnificent chest; squeezing and pinching her mounds and nipples, pulling them carelessly until they bruised, he moved on again, all the while Seven gasped, groaned and whimpered at his touch.

He reached under her and took a hold of her ass and flipped the inebriated ex-Borg onto her front, her huge breasts flattened against the cold metal table.

His hands slid under her thong. In that moment Seven took a deep breathe; with a tug he pulled her underwear off leaving her bare except for her tattered top which didn't cover anything. He grabbed her hips and pulled her backwards till her legs hung off the table.

Voyager's resident ice queen now stood drunk and bent over a table ready to be fucked senseless. Seven took hold of the tables' edge just as her equally drunk partner took a tight grip of the blonde's curvy hips.

She took a deep breath trying to prepare herself.

* * *

She couldn't hold back against the rising tidal wave of sensations being generated by the alien male violently ploughing into her and screamed loudly.

"AAAAAmumph!"

Tomin's right hand shot out and covered her mouth.

"Shhh. We don' wan' anyone hearin' us, do we?" He slurred, almost incoherently.

If Seven was in the right state of mind she would have noted this was the first thing he had said to her since he ran into her in the cargo bay babbling about 'human mating rituals'. Instead Seven simply mumbled an unrecognisable response through the hand which then released her mouth.

He picked up the pace giving her a full stroke every second, the deafeningly loud smacking sound flesh colliding joined their breathing in the formerly silent room.

Seven struggled to hold her orgasm in, to prolong this wonderful experience as long as possible. She clenched her teeth and groaned. Tomin seemed to sense this and removed his hand and began to pull on Seven's mouth and face, tugging on her mouth and cheeks though she didn't seem to mind this bizarre and slightly painful move.

After several minutes of energetic and painful sex, they came at the same time, hard.

The usually Vulcan like Seven of Nine was screaming in agony as her orgasm hit her, sensations like none she had ever felt flooding every cell of her body.

The ambassador cried out in orgasm then collapsed forward on his beautiful partner, unconscious and squashing her between himself and the table, now warmed by body heat and slick with sweat.

When it was all over, Seven of Nine, former tertiary adjunct of unimatrix 01, current astrometrics officer of the federation starship Voyager lay exhausted, drunk, bent over a table, naked with an alien ambassador unconscious on top of her in post coital bliss.

**End chapter one of Snippets of Seven.**

* * *

**Authors notes**

This hasn't been a good last couple of weeks for me (computer broke early in the month, various other annoyances since then) so consider this fic a weak attempt at ending the month on a positive note.

This a remake of the first chapter of a fic (an earlier work) i have on another site, it has been edited to fit on FFN.


	2. Instinct

**SNIPPETS OF SEVEN CHAPTER TWO- INSTINCT**

**1st JULY 2010**

**What if on the Markonian station Seven encountered something more... interesting than yet another bunch of disconnected Borg drones- Femmeslash!**

**_'THIS' _means someone is thinking.**

**Horizontal line means timeskip- may be a few minutes, may be hours.**

**Disclaimer; i own nothing, i am not making any money from this.**

**Beware Femmeslash ahead!**

* * *

**Stardate Unknown, Year 2376,**

**Markonian outpost, 1100 hours,**

A disinterested Seven of Nine had been encouraged (ordered) by Captain Janeway to take part in the cultural exchange ongoing between the _Starship Voyager_ and the various races of this sector of space... so after hesitantly joining Mr Neelix in a painfully boring and unproductive trade with a Morphinian cafe owner and watching a Shivolian and Kinbori sports match which made no sense to her she was eager to get back to Voyager and resume her duties.

Or at least do something productive.

* * *

After meeting up with Ensign Kim the two Voyager senior officers made their way back to the docked _Intrepid class _starship- the young Ensign making up whatever weak small talk he could think off in an unsuccessful attempt to initiate a conversation with the remote, icy blonde.

The pair entered a turbolift that would swiftly take them to the airlock... as the doors closed a slender, silver skinned arm encircled by a bracelet of black beads poked through the doors forcing them back open.

Kim gulped and stared as one of the strangest looking yet beautiful female aliens he had ever seen stepped into the lift...

Despite being a seasoned Starfleet officer and an ice queen ex-Borg drone respectively, Kim and Seven could only stare in amazement at the female now standing before them; she was of an unfamiliar species- silver coloured skin with black tiger-like stripes across her arms, legs and sides- speaking of her arms and legs, they were bare- the only clothes she wore were a halter top that struggled to contain very large teardrop shaped breasts, what Kim could only describe as the tightest set of skintight pants he had ever seen and an assortment of jewellery in the form of black and white spheres encircling her wrists, neck and waist.

Kim stared stupidly at the strangers' extraordinary appearance for a moment.

_'What the hell am i doing? Staring at her like some schoolkid? It could be a crime to do that on her world!'_ He berated himself in his head, tore his eyes off her very impressive cleavage and forced his vision to the strangers face and gulped again as he saw she was as beautiful and bizarre in the face as the body; a breathtaking beauty made inhuman by no eyebrows, cat-like slitted golden eyes, shoulder length black hair and a mouth of piranha like pearly white teeth. He noted the teeth.

_'Her species is probably carnivorous...' _Not all sentient species evolved to be omnivores like humans after all.

He also noted she seemed to be completely ignoring him and intensely studying Seven of Nine.

"Hello, we haven't met. My name is Sukino." She stated in a voice that, while was strangely soothing didn't quite sound human.

Kim snapped back into iron rod straight Starfleet officer mode.

"I... i'm Ensign Kim, of the Federation starship... Voyager. Errr... this... is Seven of Nine." Sukino turned to Kim looking him up and down making the Ensign shift uncomfortably.

"Yes, i met several people from your ship two days ago... a Mr Neeley and Carik?"

"Errr, i think you mean Neelix and Carey." Kim stammered.

"I'm not good with names..." The stranger dreamily replied. She turned back to Seven staring at her intensely.

"You have a most... interesting appearance... Seven?"

Kim felt the terrible thought come up in his mind that Sukino's appearance was that of a whore- he suppressed the thought though, knowing it was a breach of Starfleet protocols to commence first contact by calling the alien a hooker.

* * *

Harry felt completely out of the loop as Seven and the alien woman had talked all the way back aboard Voyager and spoke in the mess hall over dinner(1). The ensign had to leave after twenty minutes for his duty shift and left the two continuing their strange dialogue.

_'Strange because Seven has never opened up like this to a complete stranger before- she's talked about everything from music to her time as a Borg to Sukino's race and culture- turns out their species really was carnivorous, other things of interest was that they were nomadic ever since their homeworld was destroyed a century ago by an unknown race of hostile aliens...'_ Kim monologued as he took a last look at the pair then turned and left the mess hall to his job.

* * *

"Astrometrics to Seven of Nine. We are ready to begin the diagnostic on the new sensor grid."

Seven blinked, clearly shocked by the disembodied announcement. "Computer. Time."

The Borg was stunned to discover she had been engaged in conversation for over an hour and was now officially late for her duty shift.

Sukino took the cue and began excusing herself. "Thank you for your hospitality and wonderful meal... I suppose i should... disembark and hope we meet again someday."

Reacting on a strange impulse, Seven stopped her. "... If you like i could give you a tour of the ship... in the name of the Captain's cultural exchange."

Even as she said it, the cyborg woman wondered why she was doing this on behalf of a stranger.

"You know since i've seen your home you should see mine- i have acquired a collection of technology and cultural artefacts from across the quadrant..." The enigmatic alien replied tilting her head somewhat. "They could be of use to you..."

"Yes, perhaps they could..." Even that sounded like an excuse to Seven's ears.

* * *

**Hours later...**

In Voyagers one-of-a-kind Astrometrics lab, Seven of nine looked over the ships latest long- range astrometric scan- for reasons she couldn't understand her attention wasn't on the computer console's intriguing data...

Her thoughts kept drifting to other subjects... all seemed to be about the strangely intriguing female alien that she had only met once and known very briefly.

_'This is absurd. Why am i thinking this way about a near stranger?'_

Seven's brow furrowed unsettled at not being able to focus on her work.

Her door chime rang out. She looked up from her computer terminal.

"Enter."

The door whooshed open.

An exotic silver alien stood in the doorway smiling warmly. Rather presumptuously she sauntered inside wearing a bright smile and her usual provocative outfit.

"Hello again. I thought i'd take this opportunity to follow through on my offer to give you a tour of my station... if you'd still like that..."

"I..." Seven started. Then stopped and looked around nervously.

"You don't have other plans, do you?" She asked looking saddened.

Seven felt tightness in her chest seeing the alien woman's expression. She stood up.

"I have no other plans." She stated firmly.

The alien woman smiled wider showing razor sharp teeth. "I'm glad." She took Seven's hand.

"Where do we go first?"

* * *

**Sukino's Quarters... Hours Later...  
**  
Seven of nine had seen the entire Markonian station with Sukino as guide- somehow the vibrant woman made everything on the drab and generally unremarkable station seem interesting, even extraordinary.

The former drone looked around at the private quarters of Sukino. Her 'Tour guide' had brought her here after completing the tour of the station.

For some reason Seven had difficulty identifying this room with her new... friend. The room was Spartan- no flowers, no pictures, no real personal items. Through the rooms one viewport she could see a spectacular blue and white energy storm. The anomaly (which Seven instantly recognised as a _Type six, subspace induced plasma storm_) shone and raged blindingly bright against the blackness of space.

Sukino took Seven by her hand, a jolt went through the Borg female though she didn't pull away.

"I wanted to show you this..." Sukino spoke pointing out the beautiful but terribly destructive natural event. "A plasma storm; going through a particularly violent part of its lifecycle. Beautiful isn't it?" She breathed.

The self-appointed tour guide took out a seat from a desk at the side of a bed and moved it so it faced the viewport.

She led Seven to the chair. She gently sat the taller woman down never taking her eyes off the blondes beautiful blue eyes.

Sukino stepped behind Seven, the nervous blonde twisted in her seat to follow.

She was stopped when Sukino's firm hands slid over her shoulders with a strong grip. But she didn't resist.

"Computer, dim lights." Sukino whispered. The blue glow of the storm illuminated Sukino's pale skin and bathed the room in a eerie light.

"It's lovely isn't it?" Sukino breathed.

Seven wasn't thinking about the storm, or about the work she was doing when her guest came calling- she was unable to think about anything except the smell, the feel of Sukino's hands across her body...

As Sukino's skilled fingers gently rubbed Seven's shoulders she stared entranced at the plasma storm, her tension draining away...

Seven's nerves tingled.

Sukino whispered into Seven's ear. "Everyone else looks at the storm from a crowded space station... or alone... but i get to watch it here... with you..."

Seven blinked confused at the whole situation, she had felt fear many times since becoming an individual but this was different...

Blue eyes looked into golden slits briefly then turned back to the storm feeling her face flush from some ridiculous human physiological weakness.

Since her study of romance was... interrupted by Lt Torres' violent objection to being the study subject- she had continued her study of romance via the Federation databases extensive library of erotic fiction- the literature inspired intriguing feelings in her... feelings she was having now much to her confusion.

The alien woman's hands were in her hair, she elegantly tugged it out of usual severe hairstyle.

"You have such lovely hair- it looks better free."

"Sukino, i..." She trailed off, her voice trembling as the exotic alien pushed Seven's blonde hair to one side, then leaned in to kiss her neck.

"Look at the storm. You don't want to miss this, do you?" She murmured softly as her lips trailed up to her implant on her cheek then to her ear, the sound and sensations made Seven shiver as Sukino gently nuzzled her.

"No,but..."

A slender finger covered Seven's lips, cutting her off. "Shh. Relax." The finger was replaced by Sukino's lips. Bewildered Seven couldn't help but relax leaning back into the kiss naturally.

With some careful maneuvering Sukino sat behind Seven- there bodies now in direct physical contact sharing the same chair.

Fidgeting and trying not fall off the front of her seat Seven felt Sukino's hands trail from her shoulders to her neck.

Seven gulped and leaned forwards as she felt skilled fingers reach the zip on the back of her skin tight, blue dermoplastic garment, slowly the alien woman began to pull the zip down her back.

Seven flinched and tried to turn around when Sukino's seemingly electric fingers touched the exposed skin of her back. She froze as she stared straight into the mesmerizing golden stare of the exotic alien.

Even though Seven was against allowing unknown aliens aboard Voyager she felt herself inexplicably trusting and drawn to this woman. And now this stranger was gently tugging Seven's blue body suit down her body to her waist.

Slowly stripping her.

Expertly Sukino ran her hands over the entranced Borg's body and face.

"Wha... what are you..." "Shh. Relax." She stroked Seven confusing the borg- but she couldn't bring herself to tell her to stop.

The probing hands went from seven's face to her body,

Still in the process of recovering her humanity, this was something the ex- drone had never imagined even though Sukino intrigued her... Seven of nine couldn't understand the need- the wanting she had for this virtual stranger.

Sukino smiled in a quite predatory fashion as she elicited a... very uncharacteristic sound from the former drone. Seven of nine was trying to build a new life as an individual based on self control- now that control was completely lost.

Sukino hungrily attacked Seven's body.

_'You're mine, completely.'  
_  
Silver, tiger striped hands flowed down sevens body circling her bared breasts, continuing to her flat stomach.

Sukino stood up. Without taking her hands off Seven's body she walked around in front of the bewildered drone. She stared into Seven's blue eyes with a hungry look that she had been told made people nervous. She stared intensely into Seven's eyes- the usually ice cold woman couldn't blink- couldn't look away from the mesmerizing eyes looking into her.

"..." Seven tried to babble something.

"Don't be frightened." Seven turned back to the storm as Sukino pulled her clothes apart and down leaving her naked from the waist up. She was lovely, golden eyes, strange stripes, dark hair, superior physique...

_'Appearances... are irrelevant...'_ Seven tried to tell herself. If only she could make herself believe it now...

Another rough kiss, Sukino's slender hands ran through Seven's hair, lost in the sensations the blonde woman willed her body to move. It soon became almost like wrestling between the two women.

Seven moved her hands across Sukino's body, almost parallel to the alien's hands across her body. Using tactile sensation Seven noted every curve, every nerve cluster on her athletic body.

Sukino pressed a nerve cluster on Seven's body causing a brief spasm of pleasure. Seven shook her head frantically.

_'Too much!'_

She turned in her seat and looked at her tormentor through a curtain of fallen blonde hair.

Sukino ducked down and licked Seven's hard nipples. Out of all control Seven grabbed Sukino's onyx-haired head and roughly nuzzled her- quickly this became a frantic kiss as their bodies rubbed together bathed by eerie light.

Seven stared down at Sukino as she pulled her pants down her long, strong legs and off.

After removing her completely impractical footwear of course...

Sukino went down on seven, licking between her legs, the shocked blonde bucked and gasped unaccustomed to anything like this...

Kneeling on the carpeted floor Sukino adjusted this position by grabbing one of Seven's impressively long legs and placing it over her shoulder. This act imbalanced the ex-Borg as the relentless Sukino continued to lick- her tongue probing deep within the taller blonde.

While Seven had closed her eyes and gritted her teeth in response to these amazing sensations Sukino adjusted herself- moved her body forwards beneath the dizzied drone. Now she sat (still fully clothed) on the floor still orally pleasuring the naked cyborg woman with her head trapped between her legs.

Seven grabbed a hold of Sukino's long black hair, intent on holding her in place to make these feelings last as long as possible. At the same time the silver skinned woman grabbed a hold of Seven's ass, squeezing and moulding the large toned globes with clear glee...

Sukino cast her own clothes aside showing her magnificent physique to her guest; She had large, perfectly formed breasts (larger than any Seven had seen on any of Voyagers female crew), wide hips and what a certain erotic holonovel Seven had seen would describe as a "bubble butt". Seven wondered if more pronounced erogenous zones were a trait of Sukino's species.

Grinning at Seven's admiring gaze Sukino sauntered behind Seven and gently kneeled on the soft carpet.

Now out of sight behind Seven, Sukino began fingering the human woman while licking and pinching her perfectly rounded ass- an evil smile on her attractive, almost animalistic face when doing so.

Seven forced herself to turn around. She eased Sukino to her feet, dropped to her knees and began sucking and licking between the exotic aliens legs.

"Quick learner." Sukino moaned through her predatory smile.

The unique pair were now on the room's large, soft bed. Seven in front sat almost in Sukino's lap. Behind the taller blonde she reached down and fingered the stunning woman in front, during this, Seven rubbed her nipples as per Sukino's earlier instructions, gasping as her strong, slender fingers manipulated her large breasts. Seven wondered why she hadn't done this before.

Coming into contact with Seven's vaginal opening Sukino rubbed in circles and pressed gently down causing waves of overwhelming pain/pleasure to flow through the former drone. She drove her slender fingers deeper inside exploring the inside of Seven's unique body.

While one hand penetrated within, the other wrapped around Seven's thigh, squeezing, then entering a massage- like motion, rubbing up and down the statuesque blonde's long and well toned leg.

Both inexperienced ex-Borg in the process of becoming human, and one very experienced tiger striped silver woman began to move against each other as one, sweat streaming off their bodies, breasts bouncing up and down, hair flowing in the eerie light.

Seven's inexperienced hands had squeezed the shorter woman's larger breasts until they bruised. Enticed, Sukino had returned the favour and Seven's boobs were swollen and going purple. Seven found that she actually quite liked the feeling.

They continued to move against each other faster and faster until it seemed like violent speeds, if Seven was in her right mind she might wonder if Sukino's race had enhanced strength like she still had due to the remaining Borg implants in her body...

With a feral sounding hiss Sukino roughly threw Seven of nine down on the soft bed, her predatory smile wider than ever, the ex-drone could only stare up at her wide eyed and more than a little frightened.

After letting her wait a moment Sukino recommenced her exploration of Seven of nine's body via massage, the exotic alien delighted in the response she still got from the ex-Borg due to her nimble fingers.

Crouched over the blonde woman Sukino gently bit into Seven's breasts- her teeth were razor sharp and blood was spilled. Seven watched bizarrely unconcerned with the fact that she had been "damaged". She simply lay back and watched the predatory alien lap up her blood while affectionately stroking her jet black hair.

As Sukino moved atop the entranced and now straddled blonde, the storm outside was in a particularly violent part of its already violent cycle and struck the station with powerful, but not quite dangerous gravitational shear.

Seven felt strong hands take her wrists and place them above her head firmly. She looked up at her... viewing partner who was now studying her while pressing her into the bed. Seven could only stare up in awe and adoration at the striped silver female breathlessly as she started thrusting back and forth on top of the overwhelmed woman...

Finally it was over, overheated and exhausted Seven of nine lay back on the sweat drenched bed and let unconsciousness take her, falling asleep.

Lying beside her Sukino looked over at the sleeping ex-drone. She snapped her fingers twice making sure she was out.

She gently unclasped the ring of jewels round her right wrist. Manipulating the innocuous looking accessories, she activated a hidden mechanism that opened the silver orbs and caused them to flatten out into three discs which she pieced together like a jigsaw puzzle.

Gently stepping back onto the bed Sukino planted the newly combined discs (a neural neutraliser- originally designed to keep people unconscious during surgical procedures) on the blonde's forehead.

_'That should keep you out while i do my job.'_

She removed more pieces of jewellery from her wrists and belt and reassembled them like a strange puzzle to make two more small devices- she planted one on each side of the now artificially unconscious seven of nine's head, a red blinking light and low beep told their user they were functioning properly.

Using yet more gadgets disguised as simple accessories Sukino produced a small, yet fully functional hypospray, she pressed it against seven's slender neck and activated it extracting a couple of cc's of nanoprobe laden blood from her carotid artery.

As the neural scanners(2) read Seven of nine's memory extracting Borg knowledge Sukino redressed staying alert- this was the most dangerous part of her mission- being found out now would spell failure.

After several tense minutes the mind probing devices bleeped, their lights turned green signalling they had copied all relevant information within the Borg females mind.

Her job finished Sukino removed her equipment from seven's body- the neutraliser last, placed them all in a bag (not going through the trouble of returning the devices to their disguised forms) and left the room.

Moving at a calm yet quick pace she headed to a nearby vessel, a shuttle capable of warp 9.75 that was bought by her using an alias as a merchant.

She got on the ship, left the station, left the system at maximum warp and never looked back...

* * *

**NOTES  
**  
(1) Keep in mind Starfleet officers are trained to proceed on a policy of openness and complete trust until proven otherwise.

(2) Neural scanners- a device used for interrogations, it has the power to reach directly into a subjects mind and copy and record any information there.

**END CHAPTER 2**


	3. Costume drama

**SNIPPETS OF SEVEN CHAPTER 3**

**DRABBLES 1- COSTUME DRAMA**

**1st SEPTEMBER 2010**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**_'This'_**** means someone is thinking- their thoughts.**

**Horizontal rulers (a line across the page) are page breaks or small time skips.**

**-X- means a scene change, i.e. from Engineering to the bridge.**

**DISCLAIMER; I do not own Star Trek: Voyager, Seven of Nine, or any of the characters that have appeared in any of the Star Trek franchise. This is non-profit- i am making no money from this.**

* * *

**Silver outfit**

When he saw her for the first time, it was in that silver bodysuit, that breathtaking outfit that showcased that magnificent ass, those huge perfectly formed breasts so confidently stuck out, the waist clenched into an hourglass figure he only saw on fitness models, those long legs... all displayed in that powerful stance, that confident and graceful walk...

Bang!

So fixated was Seven's admirer that he actually walked into a bulkhead.

_'Agh! Dammit! Should have watched where i was going' _He pressed his hand to his face and discovered he was bleeding. He looked around and saw the gorgeous woman he'd been fixated on had left.

_'Well at least Seven didn't see me make a fool of myself.'_

**-X-**

**Light-brown, near gold (Scientific method outfit)**

Skintight, he liked the colour. It's other defining feature were lines running from the lower collar to under her armpits- not that he really noticed this as he was staring at... other things as she went to work with what seemed to be nervous energy.

Somehow daring, he supposed it attracted less attention than the awe-inspiring silver catsuit she previously wore- he doesn't take his eyes off her ass as she walks away though.

_'God that ass looks amazing in that outfit.'_

Bang!

He walked into a bulkhead again.

**-X-**

**Light brown, V-neck**

_'Unflattering.' _

His eyes traced lines down her somehow muffled (would that be the right word?) chest as she tapped away at the console in her unique way.

_'Also, is that lint on her clothing?'_

Bang!

**-X-**

**Light brown (second)**

Similar to an earlier brown outfit but made from a different material. As Seven confidently and eloquently explained technical information he thought of how the outfit made her breasts look softer- smoother, as always she walked calmly, her arms swinging loosely despite her garment leaving little to the imagination.

"Ooof!" He collided this time with crewman Chell, which would be far worse than walking into a wall if the chatterbox Bolian figured out he was distracted because he was ogling Seven.

**-X-**

**Purple V-neck**

Very common and unflattering colour, the bland catsuit didn't really flatter her- didn't emphasize her assets- he still enjoyed looking at her butt though.

"...That's just what i believe. What do you think?"

The butt-ogler turned and realised not only was the question directed at him but everyone at the table was staring at him expecting an answer to the probably all-important question. _'Godamnit! I didn't even hear what the question was!'_

**-X-**

**Zero**

He'd heard Seven had her hair down and worn casual clothing.

_'Casual, yet sexy.' _He imagined as he masturbated in the privacy of his quarters looking at select holoimages. The stack of PADDs was leaning against a mug he had gotten years ago for his birthday, the Personal Access Display Devices pushed the mug off the table off where it broke on the floor.

"Son of a bitch!" He growled. On the edge of an induced orgasm as well!

**-X-**

**Tsunkatse fighting outfit**

Hostilities between Seven and B'elanna Torres had reached new highs and they finally settled them physically and publicly; the fight was the greatest he'd seen since the Klingon captain K'ti fought the Muay Thai master master Lt Park for close to an hour. B'elanna's mix of Klingon martial arts, basic Starfleet self defence and street fighting versus Seven's clinical alien style (it wasn't fighting he studied though- he obsessed over the way her muscles flexed, breasts bounced and her long legs as they worked harder than ever before).

The fight degenerated into grappling and ground fighting. He bent in to get a closer look.

Smack!

When Seven got B'elanna in a _North-South position _(1) the crowd went nuts- partially because it looked like the tall blond was trying to smother her opponent in her breasts. An overexcited fan thrust his arms into celebratory position and whacked Seven's No 1 fan in the face splitting his lip.

**-X-**

**Blue catsuit**

Hot, yet beautiful and disarming, it almost relaxes him as he watched her through a hidden camera he had planted in her cargo bay.

He looked around expecting something bad to happen. Nothing did for a change.

**-X-**

**Red dress from Human error**

He'd been studying/stalking Seven for so long... he had to say he liked this latest evolution in her character; fantasies on the holodeck, fantasies he had hacked into; he watched Seven with no implants, her lovely hair down, and wearing a daring red dress that bared so much cleavage he almost came just looking at the holographic record of her.

"You're cute when you're cutting?" He shook his head. "That's the worst come-on line ever!"

**-X-**

**Other**

He dreamt last night that Seven of Nine was a nurse in one of those provocative ancient uniforms, while most of the dream faded- he realised then that he had never seen Seven wear white.

_'What would she look like in Black or white?'_

**-X-**

**Starfleet uniform**

As Seven went about her mission trying to put up her usual Vulcan-esque front, she paused for a moment and realised no one is staring at her- she had received several admiring glances- but they were directed at her head or face- not her bottom, legs or chest...

The green science officer uniform was loose, ill fitting and very baggy. _'Not very practical.'_ She decided.

**

* * *

**

**Wardrobe malfunctions**

The doctor had presented Seven of nine with her first dermaplastic garment; Seven had no idea how to utilise such a garment, the Doctor provided Seven with a PADD that gave a detailed instruction programme all about dermaplastic clothing including how to put it on. "Problem solved." The hologram assured her...

Wrong. It was a struggle for Seven of Nine to squeeze herself into the torturously tight outfit- she would have complained except this wasn't even close to the most painful thing to happen since she regained individuality and her body started rejecting her implants.

Finally, she stood before Captain Janeway and the Voyagers chief medical officer. She looked stunning, powerful, cold and dominating. No one could tell she was having slight problems breathing...

**-X-**

Seven of Nine strolled over to the console she had been using to study the Starfleet database. Suddenly her foundation went from under her and she fell to the floor in a heap. She struggled to her feet seething in rage. She had just tripped in these damn heels again!

**-X-**

Seven of Nine staggered in to Sickbay being assisted by Ensign Kim. "Doc, medical emergency here!"

The holographic medic rushed into action expecting something bizarre, alien, lethal, or all of the above. He stopped in front of Seven who looked unharmed except...

"Doc." Kim held up a pair of heeled shoes- one broken. He immediately recognised the pair as Seven's. Sure enough, the drone was barefoot.

"The footwear you provided me is inadequate." She declared angrily.

"Her shoes... broke... not her fault." Kim supplied hoping to not damage her ego.

Paris looked at the Doctor incredulously. The annoying helmsman just had to be here didn't he?

"Doc... why did you think it was a good idea to put high heels on an outfit meant for an physically active person who worked on a Starship?"

As always, the Doctor rose to the challenge; "I'm a doctor, not a fashion designer."

_'I like your fashion design just fine.'_ Kim thought, though he would never say it.

**-X-**

In Jefferies tube 311 Ensign Kim had the joy (really) of working with Seven of Nine. They worked very well together even with the amount of time Kim spent distarcted by Seven's... presence.

Kim removed the broken plasma relay and handed it to his partner.

"Here, hold this."

"My hands are already occupied." The former drone replied.

"Put it in a pocket then." He froze as he realised Seven's skin tight catsuit had no pockets and no belt to hold things.

"Oh right. You need pockets." He nervously decided.

**-X-**

Ensign Harry Kim and Lieutenant Tom Paris had made a startling discovery; when dermaplastic clothing gets wet (or at least soaked in hydraulic fluid) it shrinks. And tears when you walk around in it- no one knew this because no one wore dermaplastic clothing outside of intensive care. Harry Kim walked away from the experience with brilliant material for wet dreams and improper holodeck programs. Paris feared for his life if and when B'elanna found about this...

* * *

**NOTES**

(1) **North-south position** (also known as north/south or four quarter)- a ground grappling position where one combatant is supine, with the other combatant invertedly lying prone on top, normally with his or her head over the bottom combatant's chest. The north-south position is a dominant position, where the top combatant can apply effective strikes such as knee strikes to the head, or as seen in sanctioned competition like UFC, transition into various grappling holds or more dominant positions.

**END DRABBLES 1**.


	4. Revulsion

**SNIPPETS OF SEVEN CHAPTER 4**

**REVULSION**

**20th NOVEMBER 2010**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**_'This'_ means someone is thinking- their thoughts.**

**Horizontal ruler (a line across the page) means page breaks or small time skips.**

**-X- means a scene change, i.e. from Engineering to the bridge.**

**Apologies for length between updates, this chapter features the pairing of Seven of Nine and Harry Kim- don't expect fluff though!**

**DISCLAIMER; I do not own Star Trek: Voyager, Seven of Nine, or any of the characters that have appeared in any of the Star Trek franchise. This is non-profit- i am making no money from this.**

* * *

"Ensign Kim personal Log, Stardate 51186.2. Working with Seven of Nine is starting to get a little awkward. Tom's right, anything more than friendship's a bad idea. But i can't stop thinking about her..."

**-X-**

Ensign Harry Kim sat alone in a darker than usual mess hall. He raised a PADD just as Seven of Nine strode in. As usual his attention is drawn to her- stolen from his work. She strode up to him unaware of the effect she had on him.

_'Eye contact! Eye contact!' _Kim commanded himself.

"You wanted to see me?"

"I had this midnight inspiration about reconfiguring astrometric projectors." He nervously paused. "I hope you weren't... regenerating." He nervously smiled.

"I wasn't." She wasn't nervous.

_'Stay on track, maintain eye contact. Don't come across as an emotionally retarded, sexist idiot!'_

"This is tricky stuff. It could use your touch." Seven frowned- the only emotion she'd shown so far. Kim elaborated;

"Your way of looking at things, a fresh perspective?"

She held out a hand.

"New data." She took the PADD and commenced scrutinizing it while standing like a towering Valkyrie or something.

"Why don't you sit down?"

"I prefer to stand."

"This could take a while. You'd be more comfortable."

"Comfort is irrelevant. We're here to work."

"Okay." _'This isn't going well...'_

Seven stopped and looked around. "This light is insufficient."

"But it's relaxing don't you think? After hours, quiet. Voyager isn't all Jefferies tubes and cargo bays you know?"

He took his shot; "Tell you what. When we're done here, i'll take you to the holodeck. We'll run the Ktarian moonrise simulation, it's beautiful."

"Beauty is irrelevant." She still wasn't looking at him, clearly unmoved by his enthusiasm.

Seven paused. The young Ensign wondered if he'd managed to crack her icy shell.

"Unless you wish to change the nature of our affiliation."

He had not.

Kim's heart stopped. "What do you mean?" He squirmed under Seven's gaze.

Towering over him, the statuesque blond continued; "I may be new to individuality but i'm not ignorant of human behaviour... i've noticed your attempts to engage me in idle conversation. And i see the way your pupils dilate when you look at my body..."

Harry cut the Vulcan sounding tirade off; "I... don't know what you're talking about." He gasped pleadingly. _'Please tell me my perving wasn't that obvious.'_

She continued, relentless;

"Obviously you've suggested a visit to the holodeck in the hope of creating a romantic mood. Are you in love with me Ensign?" The question was cool and (for her) casual- as though she was asking if he wanted a sandwich or something.

"Well... no.."

"Then you wish to copulate?"

"No! H-huh... i mean... i-i don't know what i mean." _'Oh god, could i screw this up any worse?'_

"All of these elaborate rituals of deception..." She started walking around in that way of hers. Kim couldn't help but think she was circling him like a predator stalking prey. Like a really sexy predator stalking really stupid prey. Like she was about to bite his head off or something.

"I didn't realise becoming human again would be such a challenge. Sexuality is particularly complex. As Borg we had no need for seduction, no time for single cell fertilisation. We saw a species we wanted and we assimilated it."

The Starfleet Ensign looked like he'd been given a hard truth and looked away. Seven dropped her arms as though resigned to something.

"Nevertheless i am willing to explore my humanity." She put down the PADD.

She strolled up to Ensign Kim and grabbed his face kissing it... passionately... energetically... all the Ensign knew was that all intelligent thought went right out the window... he didn't, couldn't stop her as she pushed him down and roughly removed his clothing.

And that's how it started...

* * *

_'What the hell is wrong with me? A lot of people would have no problem with the concept of sex with an amazingly sexy woman who wanted nothing more than sex- no strings attached. Am i so prim and proper- so Starfleet that i can't enjoy helping Seven 'explore her humanity' or whatever...'_

It was extraordinary sex after all but... there was a dark, and sometimes hollow side to it. Something that didn't feel right. What they were doing went deeper than a casual relationship, but as much as he might like to tell himself otherwise- he knew he wasn't Seven's lover or partner, he was her tool, or worse, her toy.

A month had passed since Seven declared her desire to explore her humanity and the pair had gone from working strangers to partners in the most extreme and perverse activities in the history of the starship Voyager.

Seven of course was in control of the relationship; first selecting where, when and how they would conduct sexual intercourse and later what 'related subjects' they would study. First the related subjects were 'non procreative activities' such as oral sex, mammary intercourse, and other things that had nothing to do with reproduction. Later came the use of replicated sex toys and additives including phallic devices, restraint equipment and bizarre costumes. Sexual games included cosplay and roleplay- Seven excelled at 'icy dominatrix' and related roles.

While the rest of the crew noticed nothing different about Seven, Harry knew she was changing, evolving; she thirsted for newer, more unusual methods of private enjoyment during her after hours meetings; sex with food (which Harry thought made even Neelix's cooking taste great), Seven even started recording their time together so she could 'analyse and enhance her performance in the future'- a phrase Harry found disturbing, disheartening and really sexy all at once.

Seven had considerable persuasive powers and perhaps the weirdest thing she'd convinced her 'partner' to do was assist her in designing a holodeckprogram which they'd used several times. Kim always felt dirty and weird participating in orgies with holograms on a public holodeck, even if the doors were sealed and the files erased after they took the programs data disc with them.

Less weird, but still disturbing were the times Seven brought S & M into the mix- she played both the dom and the sub, but Harry was quick to point out he wasn't comfortable whipping, paddling or otherwise hurting a woman. Seven of course had no such problems with him, making the Ensign glad he kept a medical tricorder, dermal regenerator and battlefield trauma kit in his quarters (which was where most of their 'humanity exploration sessions/ complex social interactions' took place. At first at least... soon Seven would initiate (demand) sex in appropriate and seemingly random places and times (perhaps to add spontaneity or randomness into her 'experiment'); Seven and Ensign Kim had had sex in Jefferies tubes, in the mess hall, Astrometrics lab, storage rooms, in the ships toilets, they had done it on tables, against walls, on floors, on ladders, chairs and sofas, in hundreds of positions and styles gleamed from the sexual rites of a dozen humanoid species.

During it all Ensign Kim was in turmoil; he had feelings for the brilliant, beautiful, truly unique woman, and part of him wanted to make Seven happy. Part of him enjoyed the things she did to him, the way he felt while she was doing them. As of yet he hadn't told Seven his thoughts and feelings...

He figured if he was smart he'd let Seven finish her 'experiment' and tell her she'd gone as far as possible exploring this aspect of her humanity, agree to just be friends and bury himself in music and work...

**-X-**

Ensign Kim's quarters;

Seven of Nine sat naked on top of Ensign Kim in a variation of the reverse cowgirl position.

Kim's arms wrapped around Seven's body, rubbing her belly and large breasts as she pushed up and down on him, her freed hair flying and flowing everywhere though Kim could only see her back and ass from his position.

He held her tight as they sped up becoming almost bruisingly fast causing Seven's large breasts to slap against her chest and the Starfleet issue bed to creak worryingly...

As always after amazing/breathtaking/brutal sex Seven seamlessly went back into full work mode- she picked up a PADD and went to work on what Kim forced his head brain to notice was work related to the new Astrometrics lab.

As he watched her, he couldn't help but feel inadequate/dismissed that she went from lovemaking... no... sex to cold, emotionless work/data so easily. In fact he felt a tightness in his throat and chest. He lay back on the bed as Seven sat up naked with her PADD. He watched the stunning blond.

_'Something needs to change...'_

**END CHAPTER SIX OF SNIPPETS OF SEVEN**

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTES**

The reason this chapter is the way it is, is because i thought a deeper look and insight into the characters and events (like you see in novelisations of movies) would be an interesting change of pace.


End file.
